1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearings generally and more particularly to a new system that eliminates the effect of friction that usually occurs in ball bearings, and in roller, conical, cylindrical, spherical and so-called tunnel bearings, with the exception of axial bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, a bearing, as its name indicates, is intended as a means of bearing, eliminating frictions, in order to achieve optimum working conditions in a machine or apparatus on which the bearing is mounted.
However, according to the present state of the art, it is true that ball bearings do not run but on the contrary produce from 30% to 50% friction because the rolling constants are unequal.
This is because the said friction arises due to the difference existing between the external or internal diameters or circumferences of their bearing or working tracks.
In some bearings this friction can reach more than 50%, causing high temperatures and consuming a great deal of energy, and also producing continuous wear that leads to the progressive shortening of the life of the bearing.